New York Blues
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: "It sucked, if they would have let him and his friend go, then Blaine would be curled up with him at this very moment, not five hundred and something miles apart" Kurt's feeling all lonely in New York, but Blaine's got a surprise for him. Klaine


I don't own Gleeeeeeeee~!

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel (or, rather, Hummel-Hudson and in the future Hummel-Anderson) groaned slightly, flicking through his enormous wardrobe. He was <em>supposed<em> to be getting ready to meet Rachel -_Manhands_, quipped a voice at him that sounded suspiciously like Santana- for coffee at a little shop a few blocks from his apartment. (To probably drone on about how Finn paid more attention to Call of Duty then to her. By now he was tired of asking her why she was with him, simply nodding with mock sympathy.) It wasn't the Lima Bean, like back home, that was for sure. But they served Grande non-fat mochas at a cheaper price and he could survive a few cups of semi-bad bad coffee for now.

He simply couldn't find the energy though. His eyes traveled to the far corners of his vast shirts and amongst them spotted the familiar tie-dyed t-shirt. Blaine had given it to him for a date at _Color be Mine _some months ago, when he was still in Ohio. Blushing profusely Blaine had trailed off that it was the shirt he had worn before their first time. He took it off it's hanger gently and inhaled it's scent, catching whiffs of Medium Drips, Blaine cologne, (_Rain_ by Marc Jacobs, albeit that it was made for women) and just Blaine. He slipped out of his shirt and pants and pulled it on, flopping onto his his bed and marveling at no matter how many times he wore it on off/lonely days, and all the times he washed it, it still smelled like his lover.

"Blaine." he whispered, breaking the deafening silence that had draped the room heavily. He sighed. God, he missed him. So, _so_ much. He missed his playful attitude, his puppy-like antics, his hazel eyes, in which he could get lost in easily, his radiant smile, his smooth-as-nutella dreamboat voice. Even though he had herd and seen both recently on their last "Skype Date" he preferred the real thing.

They had talked about nothing in particular, classes, their parents, (According to Blaine, his father was still a douche. "_And can I get adopted into the Hudmel clan like, soon_?") and gossip about other friends.

Rory was pining over Sugar as usual, but unfortunately on his case, Artie had wheeled in at the last second and took her from his grasp. Tina and Mike were still together, despite the fact that he was going to collage in California. Sam and Mercedes had _finally_ got together and were going strong, as well as Quinn and Puck. Santana and Brittany were also doing well, and as Santana had told Kurt they were soon to be engaged. ("_And yes Prancy Smurf, you and Frodo can be bridesmaids_.") While she worked on her first album single later to be dropped that year, Brittany working as an assistant teacher/helper for a kindergarten class at a public school uptown in New York.

He sighed suddenly again cursed at nothing in particular. Nearly all of his friends' were with their loved ones, why couldn't he be? He wasn't mad at Blaine, not at all. It was the stupid bullies from his old school. _Their_ the ones that put him in a coma, _their_ the ones that made him miss so much school and _their_ the reason he had to retake Freshmen year at Dalton, and the reason he wasn't cuddling him at this very moment. It sucked. If they would have let him and his friend go, then he would be curled up with him at this very moment, not nearly five hundred and something miles apart. The Countertenor sniffed, not even realizing he had started crying softly until he became aware of the tears soaking his pillow.

"Ugh, I need to pull myself together." he uttered, sniffing more. Talking to himself had been added to his repertoire somewhere down the line. He blamed all the work NYADA was giving him. Wiping his eyes and blowing his nose he grabbed his phone off the end table beside his bed and sent out a quick text to his boyfriend.

**5:37 PM:** _I miss you. Hope you're having a good day, love you~ XOXO_

Yawning he (since when had he gotten so sleepy?) he laid back down, thoughts about what he was going to eat or that he was supossed to meet Rachel about five minutes ago. He clutched his extra pillow to his chest, imagining it was his beloved instead, and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke with a start, groaning slightly and blinking several times to try and clear his vision. He groaned and began to lay back down, shooting up minutes later and grabbing his phone, cursing. He winced.<p>

**11 new texts. 5 missed calls**

_Brilliant._ Rachel was going to _murder_ him. They all varied from:

**5:58 PM:** _Uh, Kurt? Where R U?_

To:

**6:14 PM:** _Oh my gosh, please don't be dead! All that talent, wasted!_

(he scoffed at this)

The rest in between were almost repetitive, "yelling" out his name with and unnecessary amount of letters and exclamation points. He quickly typed out a reply explaining that due to homework stress (which was partly true) he crashed unexpectedly. Jumping nearly a foot into the air he got two new texts. From Blaine.

**6:23 PM:** _Miss you too. Love you XOX_

**6:24 PM:** _Ps. Open your door, you've got a surprise waiting! ;)_

Kurt blinked once, twice, and arched a brow.

_What..?_

He hesitantly got up and left his bedroom, crossing the threshold of his cozy two story apartment, quickening his pace when he realized he was acting silly. This was Blaine, he was talking about, it wasn't like Leather face was going to pop out from the other side! He tugged open the door, coming face to face with a grinning Blaine Anderson.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called playfully, eyes sweeping over his disheveled boyfriend's body fondly. His grin only widened when he recognized the shirt he was wearing (and upon realizing that other than that and boxer briefs, it was the only articles of clothing he was wearing.) Kurt simply gaped at him for a few minutes, until his brain started to function properly and he threw himself at the shorter boy, pulling him into a needy bone-crushing hug.

"Blaine, what are you _doing_ here?" he asked incredulously, all but dragging him into the apartment. And it was then he noticed the several bags that Blaine had apparently brought with him.

"Well, theres these things call cars and taxis, and their a form of transporta-" he received a look from Kurt and he laughed. "I did say I'd be joining you when I graduated, didn't I?"

"I- What?" Kurt stuttered. Blaine's eyes softened, all signs of mirth gone, and he wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing them together as close as possible.

"I've been taking extra classes, so I could get enough credits to graduate early." he confessed, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. Kurt paused, letting this information sink in.

"You did all that for me?" he asked, voice cracking a tiny bit, as if he couldn't fathom such a thought. Blaine lifted his head again when he felt a tear drip onto his cheek. He thumbed the others away and kissed him softly, ecstatic to be finally able to do that again. Their tongues twisted as they explored each other's mouths for the first time in months. And they stayed like this, kissing tenderly while wrapped in each other's arms, until the pesky need for oxygen kicked in and they reluctantly pulled apart. When he caught his breath Blaine smiled at him adoringly.

"Of course I did. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you only." Every few words he pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips to emphasize his point.

"I love you. You're amazing, and I'm blessed to have you. I missed you so much." Kurt mumbled, pressing his forehead against Blaine's. They stared into each other's eyes, which were both shinning with unshed tears, and Kurt raised a hand to caress Blaine's face, to prove that he was _actually here _and that it was his mind's some kind of sick tormenting joke. But if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

"So we're roommates now. We're actually_ living _together," Blaine stated, face lighting up at the realization. Kurt grinned slyly.

"Well then, Roomie, let me show you around our humble abode," he said jokingly, making a sweeping gesture with his arms. It wasn't really what Kurt had had in mind, but it was home. Blaine had seen in via Skype, but Kurt's web cam wasn't the best quality in the world.

"By all means, lead the way good sir."

* * *

><p>Later that night when they had finally retired to bed, (in means to actually <em>sleep<em> in it this time.) they cuddled each other close. Blaine sighed contently.

"I still can't believe you're _here_." Kurt muttered, already feeling drowsy. He turned to wrap an arm around Blaine's smooth chest, feeling his body vibrate with light laughter. Blaine ran a hand though Kurt's hair lovingly.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p>I am the master at cheesy endings, I tell ya! XD Oh, this gave me all kinds of feelings,I love these two <em>so much<em>. And yay for background ships! :D Those are all ships I sail, so hard *epic nod* Quick is like sugar to me (lol) Whoops, now I'm rambling. Anywho,  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


End file.
